


Forever

by buggettebuggington



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Background Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, F/F, Pining Gigi Goode, Sleepover AU, background crygi, bimbo jan, cis lesbian au, crygi, i love them, jankie, oblivious crystal methyd, or is she, straight A student jackie, the girls are so close, they’re all a bit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggettebuggington/pseuds/buggettebuggington
Summary: This fic is kinda inspired by the song Forever from the musical We Are the Tigers, and I was listening to it, and this au just kind of formed from there so... also I feel like I should mention that I never proofread these lol. Hope you like it xoxo.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda inspired by the song Forever from the musical We Are the Tigers, and I was listening to it, and this au just kind of formed from there so... also I feel like I should mention that I never proofread these lol. Hope you like it xoxo.

Crystal pulled her ultramarine blue coloured hair into an aggressively messy top knot. 

“Who’s hungry?!” she yelled, showcasing the many bags of chips she pulled off the counter. A chorus of “ME!”s came from the couch, as Gigi walked over to the counter that Crystal was standing at.

“Here, let me help you with that.” she giggled, grabbing the bag of all dressed ruffles that Crystal had attempted to balance on her head.

“All Dressed?” Gigi read the label. “What's that?”

“They’re from Canada, I ordered them online.” said Rock.

Heidi rolled her eyes at Rock’s odd spending habits “Who orders chips online?”

“Introverts.” said Nikki. 

Jan chuckled. “Give ‘em here.” she said, and Gigi threw her the bag.

Jan examined the bag. 

“Jackie told me about these.” She remembered how Jackie complained about snacks from Canada that she missed. Like Wunderbar, Jackie loved Wunderbar. Jackie loved peanut butter, and she said that pairing it with Caramel was the smartest thing that she’d ever heard of. 

“Whipped” Heidi coughed, breaking Jan’s lovesick silence. The others erupted in laughter.

“Hey!” Jan yelled, tossing the chip bag in Heidi’s face.

“Let’s watch a movie!” suggested Gigi, trying to postpone the inevitable pillow fight. Not that she didn’t love a good pillow fight, she just had this weird urge to hit Crystal with a pillow. Gigi had been trying to drop hints for the other girl for weeks, but Crystal never clued in, continuing to be oblivious as ever. Pining over someone like this was new for Gigi, and she didn’t think pillows would be a good way to ease her pent up frustration.

So there Jan sat in Jaidas basement during the girls’ monthly sleepover. The sounds of Rock loudly chewing popcorn weren’t the only things bothering her. Jan noticed that Crystal and Gigi were sitting oddly close together on the couch, and it made her miss Jackie. The way that Crystal moved her hands through Gigi’s black waves, aimlessly playing with them, the same way that she would do to Jackie.

<

Jackie’s parents were super strict, and never let her come to group sleepovers, so Jan was always without her girlfriend and best friend. Usually it wasn’t this bad, and she could go a night without her, but it became difficult when she was the only thing Jan could think about. Jackie and her stupid giant glasses, or the way she chewed on her lip when she was nervous. Every little thing.

The girls were decided on some movie called “A League of Their Own”. Jan couldn’t quite remember who had suggested it, although it was probably Gigi (she was just that kind of lesbian). 

“Jackie would like this movie...” Jan thought to herself. It was a classic after all, or at least that’s what Gigi hissed when Widow insisted they watch something else.

Nicki leaned over to Jan, in her cotton candy pyjamas.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, unconscious flashing her crooked tooth. Nicki, much like Gigi, hated showing her imperfections to other people. Jan was glad that Gigi had found Crystal, she seemed to help her let loose a little. She was a little silly, and didn’t care if people thought she was ridiculous. Jan thought Nicki needed someone like that.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She responded.

“It’s Jackie, isn’t it?” Nicki flashed the other blonde a compassionate look.

“It is.” Jan sighed. “I just miss her so much.” She whined.

“Heidi was right.” 

“Hey! I thought you were different.” Jan teased.

Just then, Jan’s phone vibrated with a text from Jackie:

“I’m outside the kitchen window.”

It read.

Jan stood up in a hurry. 

“I just gotta grab some more... snacks!” She lied, and dashed upstairs to Jaida’s kitchen.

“Fuck’s up with her?” Dahlia looked down at her phone.

“Probably nothing.” Crystal smiled. “Jan’s just like that.” 

“It’s Jackie.” Nicki confessed.

“Oh to be young and in love.” Rock sang.

“You sound like Jan.” Jaida said.

“Do you think Jackie’s here?” Asked Crystal.

“Oooh, maybe!” Said Heidi. “Someone go listen at the top of the stairs. Maybe they’re finally gonna do it.” She teased.

“Hell no! Not in my parents house they’re not!” Said Jaida, getting up to go eavesdrop.

Once Jan got in the kitchen, she scrambled to open the windows, and let the other girl in. 

“Oh my god Jackie! Did you sneak out?” She asked dramatically.

“Well, sort of.” Jackie replied. “Just don’t tell the other girls, because then they’ll make me sleepover and I’ll be in more trouble than I probably already am.” This made Jan giggle.

_My temperature changes when you enter the room, and I wanna be with you forever, forever, forever, forever, forever now_

“How rebellious of you,” she teased, and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. They kissed for a while, as it changed from cute and playful to, well... more than that. The thing was, that Jan wanted more than anything to take it further than kissing with her girlfriend of two years, but she grew up in a very Christian household, and still believed in waiting till marriage.

Jackie was more than supportive of this, and Jan loved her for it. So when Jan thought about moving her hand towards Jackie’s bra, she pulled back.

“Wait.” She stopped. “I love you, like so much, but we can’t do this. Not now...” Jackie nodded supportively.

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” She stated calmly, and smiled.

_Oh it’s one night in a lifetime, and it’s been a lifetime waiting for the right time, for the nighttime like right now._

“Buuut...” Jan trailed off. “It is like the only time we’ve had alone in... a really long time.” Jackie nodded.

“Screw it, let’s just get it over with I guess!” The blonde said as she grabbed the Jackie’s glasses off and placed them on the counter.

“Hold on.” Jackie put her glasses back on. “Are you absolutely sure Jan?” 

Jan let out a long sigh. “No... but yes, but also no... I- I dunno.” 

“Okay well I’m not entirely sure you know what you want. I think I’m gonna go, and give you some time to think about it, okay?” Jackie answered sweetly, fixing the neat chestnut braids that she had put in her own hair. 

“Noooo” Jan whined. “Don’t leave meee, and don’t use “mom Jackie” voice on me.” 

The brunette laughed 

“You know I can’t help it, Janine.” She teased.

“Hey! That’s not fair Jacqueline. I will fight you.” Jan tightened her pony tail. “My name’s not even Janine.” She pouted, “just Jan!” 

“I’d like to take you up on that fighting thing, since you’re so threatening and all.” Jackie said lightheartedly.

“Again, no fair! I’m a cheerleader, I got muscles!” She flashed Jackie her intensely white smile, while flexing said muscles. “Unlike you, miss _I don’t work out. I just eat two whole cans of pringles, every time I study for a test, and I magically get 100% on everything ‘cuz I’m sooo smart_!” She mocked the older girl.

“I can’t help it that I have a fast metabolism.” Jackie quipped.

“ _And I’m sooo smart because I know big words like metabolism_.” Jan continued mocking.

“You don’t know what metabolism means?” She giggled. Jan shoved Jackie and landed awkwardly on top of her. 

“I really, really wish we could do this...” Jan whispered. 

“Can someone just ask the lord to turn around for like, just a couple minutes?” Jackie joked. Jan have her a look as if to tell her that’s not how it works.

“If- y’know, if we didn’t have to wait, you know what I’d do?” Jan didn’t wait for Jackie to respond. “I’d probably rip all of your clothes off, and then-“ she continued, trailing her hand up to Jackie’s breast.

“Hey, hey, slow your roll.” She pulled Jan’s hand off. Jan winced and mouthed “sorry”. “It’s alright, but I know you’re not ready for this, and if you aren’t, than I’m not.”

“I love you, and I wanna be with you for the rest of our lives.” Jan said.

“Maybe we can grow old, and live in a cottage together. Then when we die, and get buried together, historians will say how we were the best of friends, slept in the same bed, and somehow never had husbands.” Jackie replied. Jan cocked her head in confusion. “Nothing, just male historians and lesbian erasure, all that stuff.” She huffed. Jan giggled and nodded.

“Oh, umm shit, I actually came here to give you this.” She said, and pulled a ring case out of her pocket.

“Oh my gosh, are you really proposing to me right now!?” 

“No silly,” she laughed, and noticed the tiniest bit of disappointment on Jan’s face. “It’s a promise ring.” She placed it on her girlfriend’s finger.

Jan gasped at it, as if it were an engagement ring. “What are you promising?” She asked.

“That I’ll love you, for the rest of our lives. And that I’m willing to wait until whenever you’re ready.” Jackie said.

“I love you too, and I will for like the whole time that...that the earth is-no, that people are-“

“You mean forever?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah.” Jan blushed. “Forever.”


End file.
